


Keg King

by lowlife_symptoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beer, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art, Real men swallow Billy, Underage Drinking, he's a spitter, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlife_symptoms/pseuds/lowlife_symptoms
Summary: I swear it's just spit and beer





	Keg King




End file.
